Let Me Be His
by ZooerTheFreak
Summary: Lion King AU: "We assumed the trade was made merely for peace. But it soon became clear that it was only created for the king's sick lust." KovuxKion. Slight KovuxSimba. Not for the faint of heart. I'm terribld at summaries
1. chapter 1

**Hello there! It is I, the author of this story. I'm here to break down what this story has.** **Warning:** **mentions of Pedophilia, sex, swearing, harm to others and self, and homosexuailty.** **Also keep in mind there might be grammar and spelling mistakes.** **Anywho, i hope you guys enjoy!**

It was odd. Truly it was when I think back to what had allowed me to live here for so long. Clearly my looks alone gave away that I wasn't like the lions I had come to call my family. Nor did the way I carry myself either.

I was born with the outlanders, the pride that were kicked out by the king due to their long loyalty to Scar. Or atleast that's what I've been lead to believe during my stay on this earth.

So how did I end up here with these pridelanders in the first place? Well, let's just say it started with a meeting.

"I'm glad you've decided to take this seriously, Zira." Simba said in his strong tone. I was young then, hiding between the saftey of my mother's paws. I looked around, the circle made up of members from both prides; threatening snarls at each other as to warn the other not to attack their leaders.

"When it comes to taking care of my own I am not one to blow it off." My mother responded. She was along the lines of an older lioness, not much youth glowing from her eyes. Though the world seemed to demonize her it was clear that all she wanted was the good and justice for her pride.

Simba gave a cautious glare before clearing his throat to speak.

"I've come to the conclution that I have made you suffer a cruel and unusal punishment," he paused, allowing us to register what had just been said. Then he contunied. "I have decided that I am willing to make a deal with you. That is, if you're up for it?"

My mother gave a questionable glare herself, curiosity surely beaming in her eyes. It too a moment before she spoke.

"Alright, I'm listening." She responded. The king of the pridelands smiled as he started to speak once more.

"After a long decision, we as a clan have decided that yours will be permitted to hunt on our grounds," the outlanders started to cheer but Simba coughed to get their attention back on him. "However there are three conditions you must follow. One, you must return to your lands by the time of the setting sun. Two, you may not interfer if you spot our on stalking a herd. Three," he paused once again, staring down at me before giving a smile and staring back at my mother. "You must give us two of your own. That way we can keep you in line."

My mother pulled me closer against her leg, a sudden tense present in the air. "Must they be cubs?" She asked. Simba only responded with a nod. I heard her sigh. There were only two cubs in our clan; Me and Vitani.

It took a few moments, mother running through her brain to see what was best. It was truly a hard decision to make. Eventually, however, she came to an answer.

"We have ourselves a deal." She spoke, a slight saddness in her tone. I looked up at her as she looked down at me. A small smile coming onto her muzzle as she lowered her head to nuzzle me.

"You and your sister will be fine." She told me in a reassuring tone, nudging me towards the king. I was slightly frightened, his larger stature creating a sense of panic in me. My sister, however, walked up with no problem, a cocky smirk across her face.

Simba smiled before taking his gaze back to my mother. "Tomorrow you may start your hunting. Thank you for your corporation."

My mother only bowed before turning away and exiting with the rest of the clan. I stared blankly, tempted to go and run after her but I stayed grounded.

"Now come along you two," I heard him say. I looked up to see his smiling face. Something about it gave me chills. "We best be heading home."

Home. Like before I felt an odd tingle run up my body by his words. I soon felt teeth gently grab my body as I was lifted from the ground. I turned to see Vitani being lifted as well by who I can assume as Simba's mate.

As we made our way through his lands I couldn't help but feel a small sense of awe. It was a lot greener here than my old territory. Lots of animals and plenty of blue sky. Oddly pleasent actually.

It wasn't long til the iconic Priderock came into view. There was a moment of awe once again in my small body. Even from the distance I could make out the figures of multiple lionesses lounging about.

As we came onto the rock itself Simba gently placed me upon the ground, a look of satisfaction on his face.

"I'd like for you to meet Kovu and Vitani. They are now part of us." There was a pause for a second as those lion females who hadn't witnessed the decision tried to figure out where we came from. Eventually, however, those who were present kindly informed them. With that said the females only smiled and eagerly greeted me and my sibling.

I soon found myself on my back, my vision dazed as the wind was knocked from my body. I looked up to see a young cub; a large grin on his face.

"Yay! More playmates!" The young cub said happily as he got off my body. I sat up too, confusion and slight annoyance in me. After all he had just knocked me down as if we've known each other forever.

"Now Kion, you mustn't be so rough with our new comers," Simba said. "Well, not until they're comfortable that is." The king gave a chuckle as if he had told an amazing joke. It wasn't long til another cub, female this time, made herself known.

"Hi I'm Kiara..."

"The annoying one."

"Hey!" Soon both siblings were at each other; rumbling and tackling. There was no true winner as both just got tired and quite.

"Now cubs, why don't you two show our new comers around?" Nala, as I later learned her name, said to them. Their faces turned to utter joy.

I gave a yelp as Kion aggressively tugged my ear to follow. I hesitantly but surely followed. And thus, a new life began.


	2. Chapter 2

Those first few days living along side the pride werr something interesting. For one, the amount of space to explore is much greater than it was in the outlands. Infact, during our first little adventure together we had found a cave.

Inside that cave had these weird shiny yellow stuff. Kion, being the dare devil he was, decided to try and take a bite at it. Which in turn caused his mouth to hurt.

"Hah! What did you think was going to happen?" Kiara teased. My sister giggled as well at the somewhat stupidity of Kion. I personally didn't find his pain funny but, I had to admit it was a dumb idea but, I saw the hurt in his eyes as his ears lowered and his head bowed.

More so due to guilt I walked over to him and gave his face a lick. He sniffled and nuzzled into me as I did to him. For a moment it actually felt nice. Well, until the girls ruined it.

"Kovu and Kion sitting in the savannah, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Hey!" Kion yelped weakly, trying his best to do an intimidating growl. I only stared blankly as the girls continued to giggle and laugh.

"What's wrong Kion? Don't want us messing with you and your boyfriend?" Kiara teased once more. Kion didn't respond instantly, instead he turned his gaze to me for a moment while they weren't looking, winked, and proceeded to assault them with beetles from the cave floor.

Because of their lack of attention both girls screamed in panic and ran frantically out the cave, leaving Kion and I alone to laugh our ribs out.

While distracted by my laughing I froze at the feeling of his tongue against my face. After that he looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks for not laughing at me when they did." He said almost shy like. If it wasn't for my dark fur my blush would clearly be visible. I only gave a small grin in response.

"No sweat. Besides, because you were the only one willing to taste those we can claim them as Kion Stones!" I said happyily. Kion's face glowed as a large smile came across his face.

"You're right I can!" He once again aggressively tugged on my ear for me to follow. Only this time instead of a yelp I simply chuckled and followed after him.

Looking back on it, the day did go fairly well. But days later, however, an issue started to arise.

It was during the time when the sun was completely in the center of the sky. Around this time the lionesses would commence giving us cubs baths. Of course, some of us were rebellious.

"I don't need to be cleaned!" Kion whined in protest as Nala continued to drag him back everytime he tried to escape away.

Kiara simply giggled at her younger brother's complaining as she was cleaned by another female.

"Calm down Kion, it's not that bad." Vitani butted in as the lioness that was cleaning her licked her head. My sister wasn't too crazy about being cleaned but she didn't mind it if she had to.

Kion groaned as Nala finally got him between her paws and began to lick him. I gave a laugh as he small fluff of a mane became fuzzy and messy.

"Would you like a clean, too?" A female asked me. I hesitantly nodded and began to walk towards her when suddenly a large paw blocked my path.

"Why hello Simba." They all said in unison.

"Hi Daddy!" Kiara said happily as Kion only groaned in response. I looked up and nervously laughed.

"Hiya Sir." Simba looked down at me, an odd glimmer in his eyes. For some reason this made me gulp.

"Kovu and I need to have a private conversation. I figured it best be now since you cubs are being cleaned." Kion struggled from his mom's hold and walked up to his Dad, determination in his eyes.

"Can I come too?" He asked, making his eyes big and giving a flashy grin. Simba chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry my son but this is a private conversation." Kion frowned and huffed. Only to give another yelp as Nala dragged him back.

"Besides, you're still not completely clean." The young male growled and groaned in protest but was once again trapped.

"Now come along Kovu." Simba said as he turned. I stood back up and followed behind him. It seemed that we were heading to a cavern on the opposite side of Pride Rock.

I looked around curiously as Simba patted the ground near him. I walked over as he rested on his belly, holding his paws out to make a gap.

I sat between his gapped paws as he grinned and petted my head.

"You a nice looking young cub." Simba said as he gave my head a lick. I nervously giggled as I felt myself being pushed on my back.

"Hm, you're pretty dirty. Looks like I got to clean you." I looked up at him, confused beyond belief.

"But isn't that the lionesses job?" I asked. He chuckled and ran his tongue up my belly and chest.

"Yes, but this is a special type of cleaning." Simba purred in an odd tone. It felt uncomfortable and different from how he speaks with the others.

I felt a shiver as he tongue grazed itself against my lower area; the part that shouldn't be touched til I'm older and ready. Alas, it seemed that this rule didn't apply here. The king continued to lick from there all the way to my neck. He than proceeded to lick against my face and mouth.

"Stick out your tongue." He ordered in a calm yet threatening way. I shakily stick out my tongue like he ask. He gives a smirk before licking along my face again, only, this time his tongue came in contact with mine. On instanct I retreated my tongue into my mouth.

Simba growled. "Keep your tongue out." He growled deeply. I whimpered and stuck it back out. He gave a satisfied rumble from his throat as he continued to lick along my face. Then he lowered his aim. His tongue flicked against my lips and rested against my own. He tasted it as if it were a peice of meat.

I could only allow him to do so. After all, he was the king.

"Open your mouth." He demanded. I whined and opened it just as he shot his tongue into my mouth and down my throat. My gag reflex licked in and spat his tongue out.

I coughed and sat up trying to regain my breath. He stood. "Well, it was fun while it lasted." He trotted to the mouth of the cavern before turning back to me.

"This is our little secret. Just come up with a lie or something." And with that he left me alone.

As I sat there I felt my breathing get rapid and my eyes grew watery. Before I knew it I began to cry my eyes. I covered my face into my paws and laid on the ground.

Little did I know that this wasn't going to be the last of my encounters with Simba.


End file.
